<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Around and Around by BrokenApeiron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145304">Going Around and Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron'>BrokenApeiron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di drabble su Kipo e l'Era delle Creature Straordinarie</p><p>1) La Vita Perfetta (Jamack)<br/>2) Fino Alla Fine (Jamack/Kipo)<br/>3) Yúyīn (Kipo &amp; Mandu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamack/Kipo Oak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La Vita Perfetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sua vita era perfetta. Jamack aveva tutto ciò che desiderava. Un ruolo importante tra le rane, un ufficio tutto per sé nel grattacielo allagato... Jamack non poteva essere più felice. Tra un umano e un'altro, una caccia e una coccolata alla libellula, tutto andava esattamente per il meglio. Gli mancava solo l'amore. Ma cosa serviva l'amore, in fin dei conti? Lo aspettava un futuro radioso.</p><p>La sua vita era un disastro. Da quando aveva conosciuto Kipo, tutto era andato a rotoli. Il suo ascendente tra le rane, la sua cravatta, la dignità. Non aveva più niente. In compenso, per qualche strano motivo, aveva una ragazzina della tana che si rifiutava di lasciarlo andare. Eh. Forse il futuro sarebbe stato meno radioso, ma con un poco di amore in più...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fino Alla Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamack e Kipo condividono il letto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kipo amava tantissimo la compagnia di Jamack. Dopo la loro lunghissima rivalità - che aveva portato quasi alla morte entrambi - erano riusciti comunque ad uscirne, e pure assieme. Una lieve cotterella le era pure arrivata, e quindi aveva insistito nel voler stare qualche giorno con la rana. Non che Jamack ne fosse contento. Continuava a dire quanto fosse spiacevole avere un'umana addosso, spalmata contro di lui la sera quando si addormentavano dopo aver guardato il cielo terso e privo di inquinamento. Ma a Kipo non importava. Lei era felice, perché alla fine era riuscita in ciò che si era prefissata. Poterlo rendere suo amico, e possibilmente anche qualcosa di più. Si addormentò così al suo fianco, spingendo un piede nella sua pancia, placida e contenta.</p><p>Jamack trattenne un gracidio quando ricevette il tallone della ragazza nel ventre. La spostò senza grande attenzione, tanto quella non si sarebbe svegliata neanche durante un attacco di Scarlemagne. Sospirò, consapevole di essere privo di speranze, e la risistemò meglio sul materasso. Ecco, così non sarebbe caduta. Dubitava l'attacco di scarafaggi giganti sul pavimento, ma era meglio se la ragazzina avesse continuato a dormire in un posto più comodo, più umano, ecco. Anche se Kipo non era umana... Jamack sospirò, e sollevò le lenzuola, coprendo entrambi. Kipo aveva già sofferto abbastanza il suo essere una mutante, e non meritava altra sofferenza. Jamack, insieme a Wolf, insieme agli altri due, l'avrebbe protetta. Fino alla fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yúyīn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yúyīn: Resti del suono che restano nelle orecchie dopo che il rumore si è fermato.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastava poco, per farsi prendere da mamma megabunny. Bastava toccare un cucciolo, e la fine era segnata. Kipo e Wolf stavano attendendo, ben nascoste, che i cuccioli si svegliassero, in modo da trovare la mamma e seguirla fino alla sua tana. Ma i piccoli russavano in continuazione, emettendo un rumore continuo e alto, che riempiva loro le orecchie. Kipo si era sdraiata per terra, giocando con Mandu in attesa. Ci sarebbero potute volere ore, aveva detto Wolf. Ma a lei non importava. Erano cacciatrici, e avrebbero atteso. Dopo un po' di tempo, però, Kipo si guardò attorno. Aveva come l'impressione che il russare dei cuccioli fosse finito. Wolf, in effetti, era già partita.<br/>"Ah, Mandu, quando si sono svegliati?! Ho ancora le orecchie piene dei loro adorabili sospiri!"<br/>Sbuffò Kipo, prendendo l'animale e inforcando la bicicletta. Stupido russare rumoroso come un jet, come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>